


Progeny

by msbayne (Knaija)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Mates, Mpreg, Running Away, evil spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Stiles and Derek do something that they were never supposed to





	

     ‘Der, it’s perfect!’ Stiles shouted to his newly attained husband. He stood in the middle of a clearing, in the midst of scanty looking trees. He had never been any place so…so unmoving. It was as if everything stood still in the space he was in. He could breathe, but he could not feel the regular disturbance of the wind in his hair or on his skin.

    ‘It’s perfect.’ He whispered to his round stomach, as he rubbed it and felt his baby cackle in his stomach. It was his place: their place. And this was the perfect place to start a family.

    Derek, being the paranoid wolf that he was, had disappeared into the trees to stake out the area and secure it as best he could. Nobody owned the land. Not for a long time. And so, moving here was not such an unreasonable idea. While Derek had scampered off, his job was to get the house up.

    To any normal person, this might seem impossible, but Stiles was not normal and neither was his baby. Everyone contributed in the ways they knew best and in this family, he would do just that.

    Back home, in the Beacon Hills, it had been a horrible day when the Spark’s son, the Spark’s successor had been found pregnant. His mother had gone into a fit when she found out that her son had conceived before it was the right time. He was not supposed to do so until his mother was dead. Until he was Spark, he was not supposed to conceive any man’s child.

    The Spark had gone into a fit, flinging her son half way across the street without laying a hand on him. As his mother advanced on him, Stiles had tried to get up, but the Spark’s stare had physically kept him glued to the ground.

    In such a state, no one else would dare interfere, but Derek had jumped in front of the Spark, thus revealing that he was indeed the father of the child. This had not helped much. If anything, it had worsened the situation because he was a wolf.

    In Beacon Hills, the Stillinski line and the Hale line were never supposed to mix or even be distantly related. Sparks and wolves should never mix. Wolves didn’t keep families. And they definitely could never have magical children. They were seen as mindless guards who kept Beacon Hills safe. All that was required of him was a mate to give him a child.

    So, a match between the two was unthinkable.

Releasing a scream that caused everyone present to cover their ears for fear of deafness, the Spark advanced on her treacherous son and his new found love. Murder was in her eyes and he was beyond the query of any man in the land.

    People shifted out of her way, hoping to see what would happen but also praying not to be affected by it. As the Spark got close enough to reach out to Derek, Stiles could not imagine the love of his life being screamed to pieces right in front of him. With all the power he could muster, he felt his mother’s hold on him loosen and he got to his feet just in time and grabbed Derek.

Then he disappeared on the spot.

    This was seven months ago. Stiles and Derek had been on the run since then, trying not to get found by anyone from Beacon Hills. As his stomach got bigger and bigger, Derek decided that they find a place to settle down. After scouring the villages, they had finally come upon this piece of land that had no owner and yet felt like their own.

    The place was love at first sight for Stiles. As for Derek, he was getting worried watching his beloved move from place to place in his condition. He was due any day and he wanted them to be settled when the baby came: regardless of whether the baby was a wolf, a spark or both. He was in love with his Stiles and would do whatever he wanted. When he had given birth and was well, then they could return to being a normal, daily-bickering couple. For now, he was the centre of Derek’s universe.

    When he was sure that they had found a safe location, he made his way back to the clearing where he had left Stiles. As he approached, he could not help being taken aback by the sight of him. Even though he reminded Derek terribly of the woman who had tried to kill him months ago, his moled skin and tall body did not give him the same fear of death Stiles’ mother had instilled. Instead, he felt oddly secure in Stiles' presence. Other people might find that odd, but knowing what his mate was capable of, did not make him ashamed of what he felt.

Derek was as huge a man as any. Not easy to intimidate in any field and on any day. But when a mortal man was faced with a being that inhabited the consciousness of your religion, you had to be humbled on every front.

    Stiles slowly squatted to the ground and placed his hands on it. He took his time as he adjusted so he could kneel down, feeling the baby kicking within his.

    ‘Sorry.’ He whispered. ‘Papa’s gotta work. You don’t want to come popping out to sand and leaves, do you?’

    Now, he was on all fours, doing a job that a normally fit person would be doing squatting, but he no longer had that luxury.

    With his hands placed firmly on the ground, he closed his eyes and began to will it into existence, exhaling every few seconds to keep her energy in check. He could see what he had in mind. A little home. Not small enough to be uncomfortable, but also not as large as it would be hard to maintain and take care of.

    He felt the first signs of a tremor in the ground and knew he was doing it right. The baby flipped in his stomach, moving like a power recharger, sending energy surging through Stiles’ veins. After a few minutes, he started to feel the house coming up from the ground, quite slowly, but the process had begun.

    He opened his eyes and got up, feeling Derek’s strong arms helping his up. They both moved away to watch the house grow out of the ground and begin developing its roof and filling its way into the environment.

    Within minutes, it slowly came to an end as the last touch of sand was placed in its place and before them, stood their new home.

    ‘You don’t suppose you could have put some color into your imagination.’ Derek said as he ran toward the house, eager to get in before Stiles did.

    ‘If you haven’t noticed, sand and soil have just one color in these areas. If you want more color move up north.’

    He followed him at his own slow pace; putting one foot in front of the other till he got to the redundant looking stairs leading up to the front door.

Inside the house was as empty as the clearing had been before the house grew out of the ground. It was just one large square and the roof, kept receding to the apex at the very top of the house. He could already imagine it with furniture. A bed, a table and a chair on sides, a corner for the kitchen, cupboards for their cloths. One large room to call their home. He could not wait to start his new life.

    In that moment, the cramps began. He crouched down to the pain as Derek got to his side in a matter of seconds.

    ‘Stiles, what is it?’ he asked as he gently lowered him to the ground.

    ‘I’m okay, but I think the baby might be ready to come out.’

For all his bravery, Stiles was thrilled to see the color drain from Derek’s fair face.

    ‘You…’ he inhaled. ‘You knew you were going to deliver this baby.’

    ‘I know. I know.’ He said, sounding like he was pleading with him.

    ‘That was what all the practice was for.’

    ‘Doesn’t make it any easier.’

    ‘Calm down!’ Stiles said sternly to him, as if he were addressing a little boy. ‘Just calm down and imagine that we are practicing.’

His eyes widened in fear.

    ‘Okay, this particular practice session might include a lot of real life blood.’ He added.

“You’re a wolf and you’re going to freak out about blood?”

“How about the tiny person shooting out of you?”

    He took off the bag that had been on his back since their arrival. Inside it, contained bottles of sterilizers and clean material and medicine that they had been accumulating since he reached the beginning of his ninth month. Derek could not believe the day was finally there and he could feel his hands shaking from nervousness.

_What if he did it wrong? What if he died at child birth? What if the baby died? What if they got sick? What if he got sick?_

    Once he found a relaxing answer to the last question, a less reassuring one popped up in his mind.

    ‘DEREK!’ Stiles screamed, dragging him closer to her. ‘The baby is not coming out immediately so suck it up and hold my hand for a bit.’

    Obediently, he laid out the supplies as fast as he could and sat by Stiles, giving him his hand to squeeze while he screamed every few seconds.

    ‘What are you doing?’ Stiles said when Derek realized he had closed his eyes. ‘I’m the one in labor, damn it!’ he said.

    ‘I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!’

    ‘ **YOU’RE IN NO POSITION TO BE SHOUTING!’** Stiles shouted back, sending Derek out of his idiocy.

    ‘Okay, okay. Just hold my hand.’ He reached for his hands once again.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he held him.

    ‘I feel like my waist is on fire.’ He informed him.

    ‘Huh! You never said anything about waist pains-’

    ‘…and my knees…and my toes…’

    ‘What has pregnancy got to do with your frigging toes?’

    ‘AWW!’ he wrenched his hand and Derek had never felt such pain in his life. ‘I think I’m dying.’

    ‘Stop talking like that.’

    ‘My legs…Derek, I can’t feel my feet anymore.’

    ‘Honey, I doubt if you need your legs right now.’

    ‘JUST LET ME VENT, OKAY.’ He raged, pulling him close to his face so he was facing his closely. ‘This is all your fault, anyway.’

Derek could not believe his ears.

_Was he crazy? Why would he say something like that?_

    ‘Why would you say something like that?’

In his pain, his eyes focused on Derek in confusion.

    ‘What, honey?’ Stiles asked through strained breaths.

    It was then he realized Stiles had not even known what he was saying. For all his preparation, he was not ready for the range of emotions going through him now it was time for his baby to come into the world. Looking at his mate, as he was depending on him to help him deliver their child. For once, he was in a position to help him.

Derek was not going to chicken away from responsibility.

**( >(><)<)**

    Six agonizing hours later, Derek sat on his heels with his roughly wrapped child. For the moment he did not care that he was crying: when had he ever. Even as his mate kept asking the most disturbing question, he ignored him. In his weak state, it did not stop his asking the one question Derek had thought Stiles would never ask. The one question that would cause a lot of havoc for either of them.

    He pushed himself up and straightened up with the baby in his arms, while the baby screamed and wailed and hoped that he would give the baby to its nursing papa. But Derek was going to do no such thing. A few hours ago he would never have thought he would be thinking of such things, but now he knew better. He rocked the baby up and down with no fruits for his intentions for the more he did, the angrier the baby got.

    Stiles would not stop asking, he was relentless. This was driving him nuts.

    ‘Der, why wouldn’t you answer me?’ he asked him, with his back turned to Stiles. ‘Look at me, Derek.’ With the raging infant, angrily cuddled in his arms, he turned around.

‘Derek, please tell me. What is he?’

 _What is he?_ Derek thought, taking in the baby’s glowing yellow eyes and the tiny sparks emitting from his eyes at odd intervals. He knew what this meant. How was he supposed to tell Stiles, though?

    He could tell that he was right about his mate. Without telling him what their new born baby boy was, Stiles had deduced as much from the expression on his face. Even though he tried to hide it, Derek had noticed a severe darkness pass over Stiles face in a split second that had caused him to recoil, clutching his son even more, so that the screaming increased.

    ‘He’s a wolf…’ a feigned smile appeared on Stiles’ lips but did not go close to his eyes. “A wolf…and a spark?” He looked away from Derek, trying to hide his true feelings. The feelings that was who he was: his past, his present and his future. The one thing that was always in him: the Spark. It may have been dormant at the time because his mother was still alive, but Derek had no doubt that it was there. Within him and urging him to end the life he had just created. Because according to the Spark lore, a child couldn’t be both wolf and spark.

    Knowing he had to, even though he did not want to, he asked Stiles:

    ‘Do you want to hold him? Or feed him?’

    He moved closer to him and squatted, but Stiles did not look like he was going to touch the boy anytime soon.

    ‘Please, Stiles. He has to eat something.’ He sat by his side, more out of necessity than desire and handed the boy over to Stiles.

    For a moment, he just sat there in his dreadfully rip cloths and stared down the new born son they both had.

    He could hardly believe that less than six hours ago, they had been the world’s best couple in the world’s best home. Now, they were on the cusp of anarchy. He got up from where he was and decided to pace around a bit. If, for anything, it would at least make the crying a little less annoying than it was.

    When the initial moment of staring at the baby was over, Stiles decided to try to make the baby nurse for a moment.  This was another difficult bridge to cross, because the baby refused to. He just kept moving his head from side to side, carefully avoiding his papa’s offer.

    Stiles looked like he was about to give up for a bit, but one look from his husband made his keep trying. He walked from edge of the room to another till it started to feel like such a short distance.

    ‘I’ll see if I can get us some dinner.’

    He knew that he knew what he meant by “get us some dinner”. For the past months, they had had no money to use on food or anything. If he was going to get anything, he had nothing to offer in turn but would likely obtain something, anyway.

    He closed the door behind him, with a very unwelcome feeling but he left anyhow. Choosing to hope that the fact that Stiles had abandoned his mother, he may have abandoned the life style as well.

 _Everything is going to be fine_.  He thought. _We will grow old together and probably have more children and a larger house._

    By the time he returned with his unpaid-for yet obtained dinner, Derek met with a rather unseemly sight.

    The little boy was fast asleep in the old, beaten up bag he had used to keep supplies. What was bothering was Stiles, who stood over him, with a tiny sharp thing in his hand that depicted premeditation on what he was about to do.

    ‘I guess more children are off the table.’ He said, startling Stiles. ‘What do you think you are doing?’ he dropped the bag on the floor by the door and started for the baby, but Stiles picked him up first.

    ‘I’m sorry, Derek.’ He said, pointing the sharp object in Derek’s direction.

    ‘What are you talking about? That’s our baby you’re holding.’

    ‘I know that. I carried him for nine months, remember?’ his hands started to shake.

Derek knew he could easily over power his and get the weapon from her, but two things stopped him from doing so. Firstly, was the fact that he could drop the baby when he was attacked. And the second scary fact was that he could probably fling across the room just by looking at him.

    ‘Think this through, Stiles.’

    ‘DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!’  He shouted, before pressing the hand he had with the weapon to his head as he appeared to be deep in thought. ‘Don’t you think I’m trying to think this through? I mean…I just gave birth to an abomination.’

    ‘What were you expecting?’ Derek asked her. ‘Did you think all our children would be one or the other?’

    ‘Off course no-’

    ‘Hand over the baby, Stiles. Let’s sleep on this.’

    ‘I CAN’T,’ he reduced his voice and started rocking the baby. ‘I can’t sleep with him in the house. Derek, he has to die.’

    ‘We are no longer bound by the rules of Beacon Hills. This boy no longer means an abomination.’

    ‘You don’t understand…’

    ‘No! You don’t understand. What if he was a spark? Would you let me kill him?’

Fear flickered in Stiles eyes as he looked down at the baby. That was when he started to cry.

    ‘These things were put in place for a reason. Wolf-Sparks are not supposed to exist.’

    ‘He is our son.’

    ‘He is not my child. By tradition, he is supposed to be dead by now.’ He scratched the back of his leg with his weapon.

    ‘By tradition, you were not even supposed to be pregnant with him in the first place. But here we are.’

 _‘You mundane fool._ ’ his voice slithered across the room in a way he had never heard. If he was not sure that they were just two in the room, he would have assumed someone else had spoken. ‘ _This is not the same as your wolf babies. This is sacred. This is the bases for a religion. A religion that has survived for years and generations which would continue to exist long after we are gone.’_

Derek had to take a step back because in his last statement, Stiles’ eyes had gone red. Even in the darkening night, he could still see his eyes.

    ‘What happened to-?’

    ‘ _This child does not deserve to live_.’ He raised the hand with the weapon, about to strike, but Derek damned all the consequences and dove in that second.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the weapon drove straight into his palm. Ignoring the pain, he pushed at Stiles with the stabbed hand and caught the baby in the other hand as he fell to the ground.

    Instinctively, he headed for the door, but it closed just as he got to it sealing him and the baby inside. When he turned around, he saw that Stiles had gotten up from the floor.

 _‘I pray you hadn’t done that._ ’ Stiles advised. ‘ _Hand over the boy_.’

His eyes had graduated to orange. Plus, the room felt it had shrunken and was a lot tighter than he could remember.

    ‘ _Give me the child and I’ll let you live_.’

    ‘Stiles, you would not kill your own husband.’

 _‘Stiles may be the name of this vessel, but it now serves the Spark_.’

    The air in the room became stiff. Derek felt like he was under water and was holding his breath. He looked at the baby in his arms and luckily, he had not woken from his sleep in all the tussle that was going on around him.

    ‘Where is my mate?’

_‘Hand over the abomination, son.’_

    ‘MY SON IS NOT AN ABOMINATION.’ Derek felt like it had been a life time ago since he had stared into those once playful eyes and had seen his future, his hope.

    ‘ _I remember you. You defied me once before.’_

Stiles or the Spark, or whatever he was, raised his hands in the air and the air worsened, sending Derek to his knees but he still continued to hold onto the baby.

Stiles made his way towards him more swiftly than a recently floor-ridden person should be able to.

    ‘ _I did not succeed in your punishment the last time you defied me. Now, I will kill the little one before you receive your punishment.’_

    He pointed his hands at the baby in Derek’s hand and sent forth a flood of green light but, once again, Derek intercepted the light. It hit him in the back and he fell, trying not to land on the baby in the process.

    Just as his eyes rolled white in death, Stiles’ returned to normal a little too late. When he realized what he had done, he let out a scream that was as earsplitting as his mother had done. For the first time, he felt how dreadful his mother must have done for he could feel his insides burning out.

    He was glad to realize that he was not imagining it. The screaming was making his feel better because he could feel pieces of himself falling away from him, as he screamed himself to death.

    The foundation of the house began to shake with the weight of his self-inflicted punishment. At one point, the house seemed to be swaying as his voice got louder and stronger and more of his consciousness kept leaving his being. Only when he had fallen beside his dead beloved, did the screaming stop and the house seize swaying.

    So, side by side, the two of them lay there, with their still sleeping son, cuddled in the hands of his loving father, Derek.

**( >(><)<)**

    Hayden and Liam had been praying to the gods for a child for the past eleven years. Now driven to nomadity, the two roamed from village to village, destined to spend eternity only in each other’s company. They never stayed in a place past a month and were always as glad to leave a place as they were to enter it.

    Noticing the nicely placed house, they approached it in the dark evening. As they got closer, they realized it was not such a nice house, after all. Apart from the odd feeling they had around the house, they could not understand what the stair case in front of it was for.

    Hayden and Liam had really low standards, but this house much beneath their station. The withered out roof and peeling bricks were proof of this. They each wondered how long the house would last in their possession and decided they were better off.

    Turning to leave, they heard the faint crying of a baby coming from inside the house and decided to give it a check. They approached the house with as much foreboding as they had had in the beginning, but nonetheless.

    It was not a reassuring sight to see a baby crying beside two dead adult bodies, but Hayden was not ready to leave a crying baby in the dead looking house with dead inhabitants.

He quickly picked up the baby and began rocking him to stop the crying as quickly as he could.

    ‘Don’t you think whoever killed the parents would come after us?’

    ‘For the gods’ sake, Liam, it’s just a baby.’

    ‘What if it was the baby who killed them?’

    ‘How could a baby kill them?’

    ‘How should I know?’

    ‘Liam, this is a sign from God that we have not been forgotten.’

    ‘A child lying beside its dead parents is a sign from the gods? You should be the Spark.’

    ‘Stop being snide and let’s go.’

    ‘I feel wrong about this.’ Liam said but followed his happy wife out the door, slamming it and its inhabitants in.


End file.
